The long-term goal of this proposal is to create a strong Neuroscience Research Program at Hunter College by bringing together a core of Neuroscientists whose research focus is the general theme of "Repairing the Damaged Nervous System", The planned core of molecular/cellular Neurobiologists will have similar, and highly complimentary interests in such key health-related areas as neuronal death and survival, axonal regeneration and guidance during development, and myelination, during both development and after disease or injury. By developing the theme of nervous system repair, the current Neuroscience strengths at Hunter College will be expanded. The first aim of the proposal is to strengthen the research of two junior investigators already at Hunter, Dr. Vanya Quinones and Dr. Jesus Angulo, to the point where independent funding can be expected. Released time from teaching will allow these two researchers the time to develop their work and, equally important, to foster their planned collaboration and mentoring with established, well- funded, successful scientists. Through these collaborations, the young investigators will learn not only new techniques but also how to accumulate appropriate preliminary data for an independent proposal. Finally, to assure their research development, internal and external advisory committees will monitor the progress and long-term research goals for these two junior investigators. A key feature of the proposed Neuroscience Program stems from the complementary work between the research proposals of the two junior PIs and one submitted by the PD, Dr. Marie T. Filbin, which will bring two exciting new technologies to Hunter: an animal model of spinal cord regeneration and viral vector delivery of foreign cDNAs to primary cells in culture and in vivo. Funding of this proposal will also establish a seminar series in Neuroscience to foster communication between the Neuroscience Program and outside researchers. A strong Neuroscience Research Program will also (a) present Neuroscience to undergraduates at an early stage in their career to help stimulate their interest in this crucial field and (b) provide a wider choice in Neuroscience for graduate students doing their doctoral research. An integrated Neuroscience Program can generate new ideas, expose researchers to a variety of state-of-the-art techniques, and attract strong post-doctoral fellows. It is anticipated that at least two additional young Neuroscience faculty will be recruited to the Program on the general theme "Repairing the Damaged Nervous System".